Dear Diary
by coldndrowning911
Summary: Based on my life story. Rated M for rape, language and yaoi in later chapters.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. I'm going to write another story because I've got writer's block for all my other stories. But there is no way I can get writer's block for this story (well...maybe I'm really weird like that) because it's mostly based on my life story so far.(I am only 14 so everything past Naruto being in 8th grade is just some things I'm making up)And like I said MOSTLY, so some things aren't true either, but 70 percent is true, only thing is I'm a girl, not a guy, and I'm straight. I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Yaoi-as in boyXboy-, rape, language, and maybe some other things

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Dear Diary,

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm finally happy. I'm finally with the love of my life, Sasuke, and, thanks to Kyuubi, we're going to have a child!_

_Naruto_

I stopped writing in my diary and closed the small black book. I sat back in my chair and gently rubbed my slightly swollen stomach. After years of being depressed, and lonely I can finally be happy.

The beginning of my story all started when I was just 8 years old…

"Happy 8th birthday Naruto!" My teacher, Iruka said handing me a wrapped package. I smiled up at him and gently took the present.

"Go on, open it!"

I slowly pulled the orange wrapping paper to reveal a small black book. I looked at it curiously then looked at Iruka with confusion in my eyes.

"It's a diary. In class you seem to be very smart and have the ability to write great stories, you just need to organize your thoughts a little more, so I got you this diary."

I smiled at him. "Thank you Iruka-sensei! When I get home I'm going to start writing in it."

Iruka chuckled. "I hope so, and in the near future, when you're in high school I want to read some of those creative and _organized_ thoughts."

I gave him a big grin. There was a car horn honking and I turned to see my grandparents in our silver Ford. I turned back to Iruka and gave him a hug. "Bye Iruka-sensei see ya on Monday!"

"Bye, Naruto!" Iruka waved back.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! Today, October 10__th__, is my birthday! I live with my grandparents Tsuande and Jiraiya. My mom died when I was born, but tomorrow I get to see my father Minato and my cousins, the Sabaku's! I can't wait! I have to go to sleep now though._

'_Night, Naruto_

I hopped into my bed and turned off the light by my bedside. Tomorrow was going to be one of the worst days of my life, but at that point in time I had no clue.

Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. The next two days I'll be busy so I won't be updating any stories but after that exculding Friday I should updating alot more espically if I'm bored.

coldndrowning911


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples! Here's the second chapter of Dear Diary. I'm not gonna post anymore warnings though since it's on the first chapter and everything. So here you go!

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm on my way to see my dad now. Grandma Tsuande is finally going to let me sleep over my dad's house. And the coolest thing is my cousin's are going to be there too! We're here already so I got to go. Bye!_

_Naruto_

I stepped out of the back seat of our car and gave Tsuande a hug goodbye. I watched as she drove down the street and out of my vision. I turned towards the big house my dad lived in. I saw two car's in the driveway, a red pick-up truck that belonged to my dad and a tan mini-van which belonged to my cousin's.

I ran up the porch steps and rung the doorbell, a few seconds later I see my dad standing in the doorway with some kind of cooking utensil in his hand.

"Hey kiddo!" He gave me a big smile. He looks just like me, same spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, only difference is that I have whisker-like birthmarks on my cheeks.

"Hi daddy! Where can I put my stuff?" I said holding out my pillow and a plastic bag.

"I'll have Gaara show you. GAARA!!" My dad yelled.

A short red-haired boy walked in a minute later. He looks really mean but he's actually really nice. Well…at least to me!

I followed him into one of the two bedrooms my dad had. Gaara sat on the bed looking at me as I put my stuff on the floor next to the bed.

"We're going to play outside until dinner's ready. Let's go." Gaara said to me.

I followed him out onto our porch where I saw my two other cousin's Temari, who was 16 and Kankuro who was 13.

After a few games of freeze tag I sat on a porch chair to rest. Kankuro sat next to me as Temari sat on the porch railing. Gaara stood in front of Kankuro and glared at him. Kankuro just grinned at him and we all started talking about random things.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" My dad called from inside.

We all ran into the house and sat around the dinner table. I looked at all the food and I could feel my mouth water at the sight of all that food. My dad said a quick prayer and we dug in! We talked about random things until everyone was finished eating and we all helped do the dishes.

After we finished we went into my dad's living room to watch movies. After the first movie my dad headed into his room to go to bed. A few hours later Gaara and Temari headed towards the guest room to go to bed, leaving me and Kankuro still watching movies at 3 in the morning.

We were watching the movie Coneheads and I was so into it I didn't notice Kankuro inching towards me until I felt a hand on my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him looking over my shoulder and at his face.

"Nothing." He started to rub my back in a gentle way. "You know, you have a really nice body."

I looked at him surprised. "Umm… thanks?"

He gave a small chuckle. "You know I can make you feel really good."

"Umm…no it's ok I'm good." I tried moving away from him but he held onto my arm.

"Come on! You're going to love it." Kankuro grinned slyly at me.

I shook my head and tried to get out of his grasp but he just held onto me tighter.

He narrowed his eyes at me and gripped my arm even harder so that I let out a yelp. "Fine, I'll have to do this the hard way!"

He flipped me under him and pulled down my pants.

"No, please!" I let out a small cry.

"You better be quiet Naruto, we don't want everyone to hear you!" He grabbed my boxers and pulled them down to my ankles.

I tried to pull my boxers back up, but he grabbed both of my wrists with one of his hands. He looked at my limp member and started to gently stroke it.

"Now, doesn't that feel good?" He said smiling down at me.

I shook my head and tears started to fall out of my closed eyes. "Please, don't do this."

He licked my tears off my cheeks and then started to undo his own pants.

My eyes widen when he took his boxers off and saw his erect cock.

He smirked when he saw where my eyes were looking at. "Heh. Like what you see?" He stuck three of his fingers in my mouth. "Suck." He said in a demanding voice with a glare.

I quietly obeyed him and sucked his fingers getting them wet. He then pulled them out and traced a path down my body until he reached my entrance. He stuck all three fingers in at the same time, making me scream in pain.

He glared down at me. "Naruto, you shouldn't scream like that." He took his fingers out and was about ready to thrust him-self inside before I sat up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said. I shook my head and quickly grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet and went over in my head what just happened. I got dressed and quickly headed towards the guest bedroom and laid down in my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up early and went to my dad's room.

"Daddy?" I called to him. He stirred but didn't wake up. "Daddy?" I called again but a little louder. He quickly sat up and looked at me.

"Naruto," he said with a yawn. "What's wrong?"

I looked down at my feet and tried to stop myself from crying. "I want to go home."

"Why. What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Can I just call Grandma?" He nodded his head and handed me the cordless phone. As I turned back around to face the door I saw Kankuro's face glaring at me. With trembling hands I finally called Tsuande.

"Grandma?" I said into the phone. "Can you please pick me up now?"

"Naruto, what's wrong? You normally don't want to go home until late at night."

I started crying now. "Please! I just want to go home!"

"Ok I'll be there soon." She then hung up and so did I.

I walked to the guest room and slowly packed my stuff.

"Hey Naruto, your not going to tell anyone what happened last night are you?" Kankuro said glaring down at me. I shook my head and went out the door.

I waited on the porch for Tsuande and once I did I took one last glance at my dad's house, with no goodbye's I stepped into her car and drove home.

_Dear Diary,_

_Something awful happened to me today. It was very scary. Kankuro did naughty things to me and told me not to tell anyone. I wasn't going to tell anyone anyways…they'd probably hate me and thing I'm disgusting. I'll keep it a secret for as long as I can! Well, I got to go, Grandma Tsuande and Grandpa Jiraiya are taking me out to dinner. Bye!_

_Naruto_

Thanks for reading! Please R&R

coldndrowning911


End file.
